


It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Loses Their Virginity

by narryboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild smut to more 'intense' stuff idk, Smut, Teenage!Harry - Freeform, Teenage!Niall, im new at this so forgive me, narry au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryboys/pseuds/narryboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Niall and Harry are both in high school and Harry thinks it would be a good idea to throw a party. They play Truth or Dare and Niall confesses that he's never been kissed. Ever. So Harry decides to change all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter! Hope you all enjoy! I'll try and have the next one up soon!
> 
> Please leave kudos and thanks for reading! :)

"Thanks for helping me clean up." Harry says as he leans over to pick up a few stray beer cups from the floor as Niall continues to mop up the various spills and mysterious wet patches on the floors and counter-tops.  
"No worries." Niall replies with a smile. He throws the rag into the sink and sits on the couch, pulling up a game on his phone.

It's only around 11pm and Niall doesn't plan on going home anytime soon, if he's honest. Harry doesn't even need to ask what the blond is playing. He can tell it's a racing game from the obnoxiously loud engine noise coming from Niall's phone speaker.

"So... you've really never kissed anyone before? Like, ever?" Harry asks, referring back to the Truth or Dare game that had been played before the party ended about thirty minutes ago.

Niall's eyes furrow before he answers with clenched teeth. "Nope. And I wasn't lying when I said I hadn't been on a date, either." Niall confesses. It's quite easy to confess to Harry because the two have known each other for more years than they can both count on two hands.

"No way! Thought you were just saying that to get out of that dare so you didn't have to kiss Ashley Davis." Harry smirks when he sees Niall's nose crinkle at the mention of her name.

"Then I guess it was a little bit of both." Niall smiles, eyes still heavily trained to the video game while Harry calmly walks about the house, sweeping things under rugs and adjusting picture frames. He doesn't want his parents to have another excuse to ground him again. When he's done straightening up he sits next to Niall, purposefully bumping elbows so Niall steers the car the wrong way.

"You wanker!" Niall curses, shoving Harry's shoulder before quickly grabbing hold of his phone again. Harry laughs but it soon fades once he begin to look at the side of Niall's face. The younger boy finds it hard to believe that his best friend has never once been kissed. He's not bad looking and he's certainly not rude.

"Have you? Kissed anyone?" Niall mumbles, still paying full attention to the game. Harry nods a couple times before verbally answering. "Yeah. A few times. Never had a serious boyfriend though." Harry states and Niall nods without any other reply. Seemingly Niall's car crashed into a barrier given the loud noise it had made upon Niall putting his phone down in his lap.

"Do you ever want to be kissed?" Harry asks, nervously awaiting Niall's reply. They never usually talk about things like this.  
"Well, yeah. I think the experience would be nice, I guess." Niall shrugs and plays with the hem of his pant leg as he's now turned sideways on the couch with one leg resting on a seat cushion.

Harry scoots closer and Niall looks up. He takes a sharp breath upon noticing how close they are.  
"Can I give you your first?" Harry whispers but a whisper was all that was needed to be heard. Although somewhere in Niall's head he's screaming "NO!" he can't help but keep his eyes trained to Harry's lips.

Harry takes that as his queue to make the first move. He brings his left hand up to Niall's cheek and a gasp leaves his parted lips although it could've easily been disguised as a content sigh. He doesn't know.  
"Don't worry. You know I won't hurt you." Harry says gently, leaning in slowly. "It's just skin touching skin. No big deal." Harry speaks while inching closer and closer until there's no space to inch anymore and their lips are touching with a spark that's rare to find in the first time two people kiss.

Niall's eyes flutter closed as he tries his very best to relax. He just can't seem to calm down, though. This is his _best friend's_ lips on his. This isn't right and it shouldn't be happening. _**Well then why the hell does it feel so good?**_

Harry pulls away and smiles faintly. "How was that?" He asks, stroking his thumb against the apple of Niall's cheeks– which have now turned an embarrassing shade of pink.  
"G-good. Uh, thanks." Niall stutters, still blown away that he had just had his first kiss. The feeling he has right now is sort of indescribable. He feels as if he's absolutely weightless; he's never felt anything like this before.

"You alright?" Harry asks bashfully, pulling his hand away– but not without letting it limply caress Niall's neck and shoulder first. Niall nods, locking his blue eyes with Harry's. Both boys smile, the blush on both their cheeks most likely covering their entire faces by now.

"Wanna try something else?" Harry asks, moving so much closer that their knees bump and they almost clash heads. Let's just say that he's almost a little _too_ excited.  
Niall licks his lips before giving a shallow nod. He's on cloud 9 right now. Nothing sounds like a bad idea.

Harry places his hand on Niall's cheek again. "Kissing with tongue." Harry says and Niall swallows nervously.

"Don't worry. It's pretty much the same as before." Harry reassures, leaning in and connecting their lips again in the same simple kiss and Niall thinks he could definitely get used to _this_. It's when he feels the wet muscle of Harry's tongue touching his own that he recoils.  
"Relax for me…" Harry speaks softly while using his other hand to rub circles into the dip of Niall's back. He takes a breather before regaining the piddling amount of confidence he has and allowing Harry's tongue entrance once again.

This time he doesn't pull away. Instead he allows himself to get used to the feeling and eventually, he begins to enjoy it.  
"Your turn, Ni" Harry directs, pulling away enough to speak. "Make the first moves."

Niall– with his eyes still closed– kisses Harry before hesitantly licking around the taller one's mouth. Niall feels Harry melt into the kiss and by now it's gotten deeper with Niall's arms around Harry's neck and the hand that was on Niall's cheek creeping up to fist the blond's short hair.

Harry sharply breaks the kiss and locks dazed eyes with the other boy before moving to quickly kiss the underside of Niall's jaw.  
"Shhh-it…" Niall moans once Harry starts lightly sucking and nipping at the pale, virgin skin.

Harry stops before he accidentally sucks a bright red love bite. He doesn't know what will happen once Niall comes down from this haze. He has absolutely no clue. So he touches their lips together again instead. And there's tongue and a little bit of lip biting on Harry's part. And god, he hasn't been kissed like this in such a long time he's forgotten how alive it can make you feel.

He kisses Niall one last time on the lips before pulling away completely and staying silent, allowing Niall to somehow comprehend what exactly had just happened.

"That was… something." Niall says in disbelief. Not once had he ever imagined kissing Harry, especially not like _that_ **(okay, he had** _once_ **but that's another story for another day.)**

Harry clears his throat before touching his lips with his fingers, out of habit. They're noticeably swollen and probably a little bit red. "Yeah. Something."

It's all still silence until Niall's phone vibrates and he reaches down to the floor to pick it up where it had fallen. "Oh, I have to go. That was a warning text from Greg. Parents will be home in a few." Niall explains and Harry nods.  
"Yeah, no worries. Thanks for coming. Had allot of fun." Harry smiles and now Niall's blushing again. "So did I, H."

Niall waves from his car and Harry waves back from his front door, smiling to himself. Tomorrow should be interesting, indeed.  



	2. Object Of The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't how it was originally planned but the objective has now become to get Niall in bed. Harry just finds something about him addicting.
> 
> Also, does giving handjobs to each other officially make those two people "friends with benefits"???

Niall slams his locker shut and at the same time, feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks up to lock eyes with no one other than Harry. He instantly blushes and ducks his head to try and hide his sudden shyness.

"Hey, Harry. Didn't see much of you today." Niall says, trying his best to say something he would've said on any other normal day. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Got a few tests coming up and stuff… had to study a bit." Harry says but all Niall sees is Harry's lips and the blissful colours behind his eyelids when they–

"How are you?" Harry asks and Niall blinks a few times. "What do you mean?" The boys never ask that common question because they're with each other all the time. They just _know_ how the other is doing. If anyone were to ask that question, one boy could answer for the other and it most likely would be 100% accurate. So you can imagine how bizarre that must've sounded coming from Harry's mouth.

"I mean about last night. We okay?" The taller one asks. He could barely sleep last night because of all the things circling around his head. Niall nods a few times and can't fight his smile when he says, "Yeah. We're good. Really good." And in saying that it's like a huge weight has been lifted off his chest. Both boys break into grins wider than the Cheshire Cat and they must've looked mental, just staring at each other like that, but it didn't really matter because only they knew what their eyes were saying.

"What class do you have now?" Harry asks Niall, a naughty idea coming into mind. "Chemistry. But I don't mind skipping it if you're thinking what I know you're thinking." And by now the hallways were practically empty so nothing was really stopping Harry from leaning in real close to Niall's ear and whispering, "Then how about we head to the library. I know a few desks in the back, specially reserved for you and me." He nips at Niall's ear, sending shivers down the blond's spine. "Lead the way, H."

Harry squeezes Niall's hand quickly before taking the lead and trying desperately so to make his abnormally fast walking speed look as regular as possible. The two make it to the library in under a minute (Probably. I mean, who's counting?) and immediately make their way to the back rows of desks.

Now, there's no need to worry since the only people who actually use the library for studying purposes are the people who still use books to research. Everyone else uses it for a quiet place to fuck. The librarian isn't even on duty most of the time. But who could really blame her when the smell and sounds of sex can certainly get old after a while.

Niall's quick to attach his lips to Harry's and Harry is just as quick to react. "Fuck, you've gotten better." Harry murmurs, not being able to speak properly for obvious reasons. "Sit up on the desk." Harry demands and Niall does what he's told.

Harry detaches their lips to, instead, just look into Niall's dilated eyes. A weird request but still a sensual one. Biting his lip from saying anything embarrassing, Harry brings himself closer so Niall can wrap his legs around Harry's. Unfortunately the desk isn't quite tall enough for their stomachs to touch but that doesn't stop them from continuing at it.

Harry ducks his head down repeatedly, capturing Niall's lips in brisk, savoury, open mouth kisses until Niall gets sick of not having Harry's lips constantly on his. So he holds Harry's head in place by putting both of his hands onto the sides of the younger one's face. 

Suddenly desperate for something _more_ Harry has the naughty idea to teach Niall something a little more 'advanced'– per se.

He takes one of Niall's hands from around his waist and moves it teasingly slow towards his growing boner. He knows this is all somewhat new to his friend and he sure as hell doesn't want to scare him away but he really, _really needs this._ And this was probably the lust doing all of the thinking for him but he can only hope that Niall is in the same mindset.

"Shit…" Niall says, pulling away from Harry's lips to see what his hand is actually doing. Niall looks up at Harry, surprised and all the more turned on. Harry bites his lip, partially out of nervousness of Niall rejecting all of this, and the rest is out of pure sexual ardor.

Harry tilts his head back as Niall weakly rubs Harry through his jeans because if this is all he's getting before this all turns to shit, he wants to enjoy it.

"C-can you teach me… this?" Niall asks hesitantly, one hand still hovering over the button of Harry's pants, now beginning to play with the zipper. Harry looks Niall in the eyes again and seeing him this way is enough to make anyone say yes. Of course he probably would've said yes anyways but this made him oblige all the more quickly.

"Wanna learn how to blow me? Or…?" Harry asks lowly, kissing along the side of Niall's face as he ponders, his anxious fingers still flicking the zipper up and down. Niall gulps because the thought of having another boy's dick in his mouth scares him a little bit. And besides, if he was going to suck someone off he'd prefer to do it for the first time in a less public place, no matter how "alone" they claim to be.

"I can get you off." Niall says and Harry stops giving out sloppy pecks for a second before pressing once last hard kiss to Niall's red lips. "Then allow me to demonstrate." He winks and before Niall has a chance to comprehend what his friend meant by 'demonstrate', his pants are already coming off and are now hanging at his feet.

Harry chuckles upon seeing Niall's hard-on showing through his boxers. "You're already hard, huh?" Harry says, loosely rubbing his fingers over the bulge, making Niall softly whimper. He presses a little bit harder before reaching his hand in to grab Niall's length. The blond takes a sharp breath but at the same time closes his eyes in arousal.

"This trick is really quite simple. It's like wanking yourself off but with someone else's dick." Harry advises while pulling out Niall's shaft and allowing it to meet with the cool air. He starts slowly stroking, watching Niall's face change with every caress.

"Fu-fuck do that again," Niall half-whispers when Harry rubs his thumb over the tip. Harry does as requested along a whole car full of other tricks that have Niall limp in his arms. He really can't deny that some part of him loves seeing Niall like this. Loves seeing his eyes shut and him biting his lip so hard the flesh turns red. He loves it. Every bit of it.

"Harry…" Niall croaks out with his eyes still tightly shut. "Oh, fuck…". Now Niall's moaning and shaking and all Harry can do is sit back and admire the work of art he's created with a few flicks of his wrist.

"You good?" Harry asks, grabbing a few tissues from one of the boxes on the desk to clean up his hand. Niall nods, bashfully running a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Thanks." He's blushing again but by now he's gotten pretty used to doing that around his best friend. Or best friend with benefits– whatever the two have decided to name themselves.

Niall tucks himself back into his pants once he had calmed down and then proceeds to do what he's now found he's best at; kissing. They kiss slowly and it's probably the most romantic thing that the two have done (given that they've only been at _"this"_ for not even a total of 24 hours– it's still important to note.)

The bell rings and Harry pulls away. But it's not like he wanted to, Niall's lips are addicting and every time he sees them he feels as if he has to kiss them at least once, otherwise his world will completely shatter.

"I'll see you later." Harry whispers and turns around to leave, kissing Niall's cheek one last time before walking out the doors. Hopefully, later comes sooner than they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! :D  
> Hope this wasn't _too_ short!
> 
> Thanks to all who's reading and have a lovely day.


End file.
